Sweet Like Candy
by Lucidique
Summary: Misa has something L wants. Bending all the Misa/L haters to my will, one review at a time.


Misa thinks he is so disgusting. She can feel that unrelenting gaze creep up and down her spine when he thinks no one notices. But Misa notices, and just the revolting thought of him looking at her like that makes her skin crawl. And now he's sitting across from her, legs folded up in that creepy position he's so partial to, his face resting between his knees. Much to Misa's relief, his stare isn't focussed on her, but on the cup of coffee set upon the small glass table between them. She watches as he pulls out one sugar cube after another from its container and meticulously drops them in the cup, steaming little black droplets scattering all over the glass as he does so.

"You are making a mess, Ryuzaki-san," Misa scolds him. But it isn't until three more cubes that he even bothers to acknowledge her.

"I intend to clean it up," he tells her finally, still keeping his eyes on his treat. Once he's finished stirring, Ryuzaki lifts the cup with both hands to his mouth and drinks. It comes out more like a syrup than a liquid though.

Misa covers her mouth in a dainty attempt to hide her disapproval as Ryuzaki finishes and rakes his tongue over his lips in a desperate effort to have the last of his little sugar fix. Really, does he have to be so _bizarre_ in everything he does? He is so unlike anyone she has ever met before in her life.

Placing the empty cup back on the table, Ryuzaki glances up at Misa to say something, but his attention is quickly swayed by something else. His curious, wide eyes make Misa feel uncomfortable, especially since they're directed somewhere below her face.

"What, Ryuzaki?" she nearly growls in frustration, wrapping her arms around her chest. "What are you staring at?"

He leans forward and nibbles on his thumbnail, his eyes still fixed on whatever it was that caught his attention. For a moment, his expression reminds Misa of a child looking at a new toy in a store window. "Misa-chan, what is that?" he asks, pointing at her with his free hand.

Misa looks down to see what exactly would hold his interest so, but doesn't really see anything of the sort. She isn't wearing anything particularly flashy or risque today. What is he looking at? "Misa doesn't know what you are talking about, Ryuzaki-san."

"This," he says as he crawls out of his chair and onto the table, perching himself on his toes like a gargoyle. Misa leans back into the couch as far as she can, trying to get as much distance between herself and Ryuzaki's outstretched hand. But he is tall and lean and surprisingly graceful, and Misa shutters ever so slightly when his sticky fingers come in contact with her neck before hooking around the object of his obsession.

She looks down once again. She should've known. "It's just a candy necklace," Misa tells him, wiggling away from his grasp.

Ryuzaki doesn't retreat back to his chair, however. He crawls onto the couch with Misa, still staring intently at the necklace. "You don't even like sweet things. Can I have it then?" he reasons with her.

"Misa doesn't want to eat it, she wants to _wear _it. So no, you can't have it," she snaps, scooting further away.

Ryuzaki won't accept that reasoning. Who would rather wear candy than eat it? He crawls over to Misa, on his hands and knees. There's nowhere for her to go now, she's trapped between him and the arm of the couch. She will simply have to bend to his way of thinking if she wants him to move. "Can I have just one of them then? Or a few?" he politely pleads with her, leaning in awfully close.

Misa, at a loss for words, fights an unwinnable battle with the arm of the couch, still trying with everything she has to get away from Ryuzaki. "Umm... Y- You can just have-" she manages to say.

Too late. Ryuzaki is really too impatient for his own good sometimes. Without hesitation, he leans further inward, until his open mouth is almost brushing against her throat. He seizes a piece, a pink one, and bites down, his teeth just barely grazing her skin for a fleeting second. She inhales sharply at the contact and tries desperately to fight this buzzing heat that is sweeping across her face. She fails miserably. Ryuzaki looks up at her slowly with the unnerving gaze of a predator, and Misa can't help but simply look down at him sheepishly. She wants to say something, though she has no idea what, but is cut short as Ryuzaki goes for another piece. This time it's green, and it's laying on the nape of her neck. He uses a bit too much force though, perhaps because Misa's fingers have somehow found their way snaked into his tangled hair and she is holding his head in place. He snaps the weak elastic cord and the tiny tart pieces rain down over Misa's form, just as the door swings open.

"... What is going on in here?" a disturbingly calm voice questions from the doorway.

Misa turns her head in unison with Ryuzaki and her heart sinks into the pit of her stomach when she sees her Light-kun standing there. Motionless. Emotionless.

"Misa-chan was sharing her sweets with me," Ryuzaki simply says, resting his head below Misa's chin. "Is there a problem?"

Light looks at the two for a few seconds, those seconds feeling like an eternity to Misa, before he answers. "No." The door closes.


End file.
